Someone New
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: Silena was not stood up by her boyfriend. She refused to believe it, he was coming... even though as of this moment he was 67 minutes late. So what if the waitress and every other customer were giving her pitiful looks. "Sorry I'm so late babe," a stranger exclaimed loudly before whispering, "My names Charlie, just go with it." And she did, it was better than humiliation. AU.


"Miss are you sure you don't want to order yet?" the waitress gave Silena a pitiful look.

"No no I'm sure, just a few more minutes, my boyfriend should be here any second really." Silena watched the waitress nod and walk away. Again. She sighed and checked her phone. No missed calls, or texts; nothing. It was 6:45 and he was supposed to have met her at the restaurant at 6. She glanced towards the door hoping to see him and instead was met with apologetic looks from other customers. They all seemed to know he wasn't coming. Silena looked down at the table and slumped in her seat not caring if her dress wrinkled. Her boyfriend had skipped out on dates before, but at least then he had texted her saying he wasn't coming. She looked towards the kitchen and could see waitresses whispering together and stealing pointed glances at her. She was going to cry, she could feel the tears coming. She might as well leave; it was now 7 o'clock and he hadn't shown. Silena grabbed her clutch and moved to get up when a random guy sat down across from her.

"Sorry I'm so late babe," the stranger exclaimed loudly, "Traffic is crazy right now." He picked up a menu holding it towards the outside and leaning in slightly to her. She blinked. "I'm Beckendorf. Well Charles actually, but most people call be Beckendorf. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't show is incredibly stupid and no way deserved to even have a date with you." Silena let go of her clutch and sat back in her seat. He was trying to save her from humiliation, and she decided to along with it.

"I'm Silena," she whispered before flashing him a brilliant smile and clearing her throat, "Oh finally I thought you ditched me."

He grinned back at her leaning back, "Of course not. Again, sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, as long as you are here now." She watched him actually start going through the menu and she took the time to study him. Silena had to admit, he was really good looking, and he already had points in her book for being sweet and doing this. The waitress came around again to take their orders and Silena had smiled smugly at her.

' _That's right,'_ Silena thought, ' _This incredibly good looking guy is dating me… well not really… but still HA! I told you someone would show up.'_ The waitress left with their orders and Silena glanced back up at the guy to see him already staring at her. When she caught his gaze he blushed but didn't look away.

"So… Silena… were you waiting for a date or a boyfriend… or…"

She twirled her straw in her drink, "Oh umm… boyfriend…"

"Oh," Beckendorf looked away, "Can I ask about it?"

"Only if I can ask you stuff too."

"Deal," he crossed his arms on the table, "Well you know my name, I'm 19, uh I like building things. You know working with machinery and stuff. I want to go into robotics because I like building automatons and stuff."

"That's really cool," she had studied his hands she wasn't surprised he built things.

"Umm let's see what else do you want to know? I'm the oldest of three. I have a little sister named Nyssa and a brother named Harley. They can both be handfuls sometimes but I love them." Silena couldn't help smiling hearing him speak, she had almost begun to forget that her boyfriend was supposed to be here. Almost. "Nyssa is almost in high school now so she has started to get into boys. Gods forbid what she's gonna be like when she gets her first boyfriend. I'm kinda an overprotective older brother. She is too pretty for her own good, but I know she can handle herself. Doesn't mean I'm not going to step in. And Harley he is only eight, so luckily girls are the farthest thing from his mind."

Silena smiled more, this stranger was becoming more and more appealing. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger watching him. Her eyes kept tracing over his features. He has really pretty brown eyes, and the muscles contracting under his shirt… She blushed knowing she shouldn't be checking this guy out. She has a boyfriend. Didn't she? Her so-called boyfriend had been pretty distant lately. Their relationship had begun to get rocky, so maybe it was okay for her to be with this other boy. At least for this one dinner, right?

"What else can I tell you? It has only been us and my mom since Harley was born. Nyssa says she doesn't miss dad but I know she's lying. Harley doesn't remember him at all," Beckendorf played with the wrapping of his straw. Silena blinked, she couldn't believe he was just telling her these things. She opened her mouth to say something at the same moment the waitress showed up with their food. Silena thanked the waitress upon receiving her pasta, and she could hear Beckendorf mumble a thanks as he started piling things onto his burger. Silena rolled her eyes 'boys.' Beckendorf took a bite of his burger and Silena giggled seeing ketchup all over his face and a splat on his shirt. He cocked an eyebrow at her. She pointed at his shirt and face.

He looked down, "Oh shoot." Beckendorf cleaned his face before trying to wipe the ketchup off.

"No don't rub, that's gonna stain," Silena leaned over with a napkin and cleaned the ketchup off for him. He blushed thanking her, and she sat back quickly looking away. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Beckendorf cleared his throat.

"So are you gonna tell me anything about yourself?" he pushed a fry into his mouth.

"Well…" she took a sip of her iced tea, "I'm 19. Right now I help out in my dad's candy store. My last name is Beauregard."

"Nice last name, and look we are the same age," he took a long drink of his coke. She smiled again.

"I am an only child. My parents divorced when I was eleven and up until I was 18 I lived with my father through the school year and my mother during the summers. Me and my dad are pretty close, but sometimes me and my mom have… different opinions." He nodded seeming to understand.

"So have you always lived in New York?" Beckendorf asked dipping a fry in ketchup.

Silena nodded, "Yea I have. With my dad anyways. My mother moved to Paris when I was 16 for a job. So I've spent some time there. How about you?"

"Paris, nice. I've lived in New York forever but my family lives on Long Island. I moved to the city a few months ago, but I go home a lot," he motioned to his plate, "Want a fry?" She shook her head instead sipping her iced tea. "Well how was your school life? Do you know what you want to do as a career?"

"School was okay. I always had a pretty high GPA, but I wasn't in all the Honors classes. I didn't want to do all the homework that it came with it, but yea I'm not sure what I want to do with my life."

"A beautiful, intelligent woman like you could probably do whatever you wanted," he commented. Silena smiled kindly at him, her cheeks warming up. She decided she liked this Charles Beckendorf.

"So uh… am I allowed to call you Charlie? Or is it just Beckendorf?" she smoothed out her dress.

His ears turned red, "Well for you, I guess I can make an exception and you can call me Charlie." He appeared to blush a lot; she wondered if it was just because of her.

"Alright then Charlie," she leaned her elbows on the table, "What else do you like to do for fun?" She noticed his eyes held her gaze besides the occasional glances elsewhere. Silena liked that he appeared to be incredibly respectful, though she knew he had taken a couple glances places other than her face. Her boyfriend never made the effort to hold her gaze and not check her out. This evening just made him seem more and more horrible.

"Well I take my siblings out sometimes. To see a movie or whatever else they want to do. Lately Nyssa has wanted to go to the mall, but she doesn't want me following her into the stores. Probably because everytime she grabs something I do the big brother inspection… mostly only hoodies pass." Silena giggled, gods this guy was just the cutest thing ever. "What about you? What does Silena Beauregard like to do for fun?"

She twirled the ice around her glass, "I really like fashion. So going to the mall as often as I can is always fun."

Charlie laughed, "You would get along with Nyssa then."

"That was one of the great things about being in Paris with my mom during the summers. There was a lot of stuff for me to get inspiration from. I draw clothing designs, they aren't very good, but I have tried creating what I've drawn a few times and they didn't come out horrible."

"I'm sure they were actually great," he smiled at her. She just shook her head. "Oh come on I'm sure they were and you are just hard on yourself." Silena smiled, he was too sweet. The waitress came by with the check and Charlie paid it all without question, even though Silena did protest a little. His card was handed back with a statement that there should be 'no hurry for them to leave.' Which Silena found she was agreeing with, she didn't want to leave yet, she was having a wonderful time.

"Okay Silena what about." Charlie was cut off by Silena's phone buzzing. She looked down and was surprised to find it was almost 9 o'clock. "Is it your boyfriend?" he asked quietly.

"No my dad," Silena looked up, "He wanted to know if I could be by the shop to help close up." She grabbed her clutch and stood up, Charlie quickly following her.

"I'll walk you out," he said putting his hands in his pockets. She followed him outside.

"So umm.." he rocked on his heels, "I had a really nice time, and I know you have a boyfriend and stuff but I was wondering, would you wanna go out sometimes? With me? I mean you don't have to."

Silena smiled at him, "I would love to go out with you Charlie."

His eyes widened, "You would! But what about your boyfriend?" Silena checked her phone. 9:02. There was still no call, or text, with an explanation about why he hadn't showed up, and hearing this sweet guy asking her out she realized she didn't mind that her boyfriend hadn't showed up. She had more fun with Charlie than she had been having with her boyfriend lately. Maybe her boyfriend shouldn't be her boyfriend anymore…

"Well I might be free of a relationship say… next friday at 6? You could pick me up at my dad's store?"

"Friday at 6. Your dad's store. Sounds perfect." Silena didn't think it was possible for a guy to smile that brightly, but she could swear the smile Charlie had was blinding.

"I'll be waiting. See you soon Charlie," she started walking towards home.

"Bye Sil!" Charlie called after her. 'Sil,' she thought continuing walking. She kinda liked it.

 **Hope this story was cute. I wish that we would have gotten more cute Silena/Beckendorf in the series, and I like to pretend that they never died, so AUs of them are always nice. Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **-WD**


End file.
